The Blessing
by willynilly23
Summary: A Post -Ep for 4X03


Author's Note: This is a post-ep to 4X03 and picks up right where the ep left us. I did some research on flights between Medellin and DC and Annie could have arrived around 12:30 am or not until 10:30 the next morning with current commercial schedules (she appeared to be on a commercial flight) and I have no idea what day it was. For the purposes of my story she got in at 12:30 am and it is a week night….

Auggie's tongue made its way into her mouth as he pushed her back against the newly closed loft door.

"If that is how you return clothes, may I suggest you start stealing my pants," he laughed against her mouth.

"It really needs to be put in the wash now though," she confessed as she placed sweet kisses along his jaw.

"I fought the bad guys in it and then slept in it on the plane," she whispered and he groaned and redoubled the efforts of his lips against her bare shoulder.

"Do you need food?" he asked as he found her hands and tugged her away from the door.

"Eventually, right now I just need this," she said honestly as she encouraged his long bare arms around her waist again.

He smiled his assent and led her back to bed, removing the rest of their clothes as they walked. Annie noticed the bed turned down on the side Auggie slept on, a slight indentation in the pillow where he had been just before her arrival at the apartment.

"I like being here," she smiled as she shimmied to her side of the bed and pulled him over to her.

"Good," his tone was soft, his voice when they were in bed so different than anywhere else.

"I mean, I always liked it here, before, you know, this," she used his words and illustrated it by trailing her fingers over his hip to squeeze his ass.

"Yeah?" the tone shifted a little, a rumble returning to highlight his desire.

"I'm glad I get invited up here now," Annie confessed.

"That invitation was always out there," Auggie was distracted by the heat coming off of her body.

"We both could have been clearer about our feelings," Annie realized it wasn't really the best time to be having this particular talk.

"As long as we are being clear right now," Auggie smiled and then silenced her with a well-aimed kiss on her mouth.

***555***

The alarm sounded at 7:00 and Annie groaned. Auggie was clearly already awake as he turned it off quickly and without the normal flailing that a sudden waking usually caused even for the sighted.

"I'll shower first, sleep for 10 more minutes," he kissed her cheek and slipped out of bed.

As soon as the water started though Annie realized how hungry she was and slipped out of bed. She made her way to the kitchen, collecting their discarded clothing as she went. She piled the clothes on the counter and went in search of sustenance.

As she spooned the last of the yogurt into her mouth she was startled by a knock at the door, the clock on the counter revealed it was 7:15 am. Taking in her naked appearance and realizing Auggie hadn't heard the knock over the sound of his electric razor she rummaged through the clothes and found the dirty wrestling tee shirt and slipped it on as she asked, "Who is it?"

"Annie? It's Joan," came the quiet reply.

Annie slid the door back to reveal her boss in a stereo-typical get up of trench coat and dark glasses.

"Come in," Annie stepped aside quickly so Joan could enter.

"Thanks," Joan looked around the neat open loft area, her trained eyes taking in Annie's appearance, the pile of clothes and the rumpled bed just beyond.

"Did I wake you?" she asked honestly concerned.

"No, Auggie's getting ready for work, I was eating. Can I get you something?" Annie busied herself making coffee.

"No, I am fine. I talked to Arthur last night so I am up-to-date on your trip. I'm glad Teo appears to be on our side Annie, for Arthur's sake," Joan smiled.

Annie nodded ," Me too. I hear congratulations are in order for you, again."

"Yes, two big life changes in a couple weeks, not sure I can handle much more," Joan actually laughed.

"Shower's free," Auggie announced as he started down the steps from the bedroom in nothing but a pair of well-fitting pants, a small hand towel draped over his shoulder from shaving.

"Good morning Auggie," Joan greeted to alert him to her presence as she took in his half-dressed form.

"Good morning Joan," Auggie smiled sheepishly.

"I won't keep you both, I just wanted to let you know that I took care of everything we discussed Auggie," she surreptitiously mentioned Seth's disappearance, "and with my new title it won't be as easy for us to talk at work, but that I am here for you both in whatever capacity you need as you continue to help Arthur."

"We appreciate that Joan," Annie smiled and reached over to squeeze the woman's hand.

"I know things are stressful and hard right now, but I wanted you also to know that I am happy for you. I know what you are doing is difficult professionally and personally, I have watched you for three years, you are both strong enough for this, if you really want it as much as I think you do," she smiled softly and ducked her head, replaced her dark glasses and left.

"That is not how I expected that conversation to go," Annie laughed.

"You thought she'd be upset about 'this'," that word seemed to have stuck for whatever it is they were doing.

"No, I did think I would be wearing pants though," she smiled as the coffee maker chimed its completion.

"You have to learn to adapt in this business," he grinned.

"Coffee," she slid the warm cup against the back of his hand.

"Thank you," he by-passed the mug and used his hand to cup her side as she turned away.

"Come here," he encouraged and she willingly slipped into his embrace.

"We have to go to work," she reprimanded as that hand at her side moved down to slip under the soft cotton of the tee shirt.

"Technically we are boss-less until they replace Joan, I think we can be a little late," he shrugged.

"You keep doing that and we'll be more than a little late," she wriggled out of his grasp before his hand found its way any higher…or lower.

"Hey Walker," he called as she moved towards the bedroom to get ready for work.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"I like having you here too," his voice was shy but his smile bright.

The End


End file.
